1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat covers and more particularly pertains to a new sanitary toilet seat attachable cover for allowing a person to sit on a toilet without having to sit directly on a toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet seat covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet seat covers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,149 to Bassi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,267 to Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,406 to Akerman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,214 to Belz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,575 to Blair et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,027 to Sanders et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet cover. The inventive device includes a circular plastic ring dimensioned for covering a toilet seat of a toilet. The circular plastic ring is defined by an outer periphery and an inner periphery. The outer periphery has an elastic band extending therearound with the outer periphery secured thereover for containment of the elastic band therewithin. The outer periphery is positionable on an outer peripheral edge of the toilet seat with the elastic band engaging an underside of the toilet seat inwardly of its outer peripheral edge.
In these respects, the sanitary toilet seat attachable coveraccording to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a person to sit on a toilet without having to sit directly on a toilet seat.